Take a hint, William
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: Here's an extended scene of the Jilliam bedroom scene in My Big Fat Mimico Wedding! Warning Spoilers!


Here's another Jilliam fanfic! This is another extended scene of what I wished showed on TV! Again racy fanfic! Enjoy!

…..

(Newsome House; William and Julia's room)

Julia closes and locks the bedroom door and looks seductively at William, who doesn't notice. William grabs the lamp from the side table and places it on the desk and holds up the letter to see what it says.

"There, that should provide sufficient wattage to reveal what's inside." He says holding up the letter to the light.

Julia with a champagne glass in her hand leans against the doorway, "does it only work on paper? Or might it be used to _reveal_ other things?" she says seductively

"It's only intended for paper, and it seems to be working remarkably well." He says still not taking the hint.

Julia sighs "Perhaps…we should give up and move on to more exciting endeavors." She says while laying down on the bed in a seductive way.

William still not paying attention "hmm…I may be able to decipher it…"

Julia sighs again "I wish you could _decipher_ what I'm saying."

William pauses and turns to look at Julia, who's still laying down on the bed in a seductive way with a smile on her face and winks at him.

William turns back to the desk and places the letter on his desk and says "oh."

(Extended Scene)

He gets up from the desk and goes and lays on top on her and begins kissing her. "I guess I need to start taking a hint?"

Julia laughs "yes, do you."

They continue kissing and Julia begins unbuttoning his pajama shirt when William grabs her hand,

"Julia what if someone walks in, because this isn't our house and the Inspector is in the room next to us."

"I already checked the Inspector is out like a light and I locked the door, William."

"Well then let's continue" he said with a smile and begins kissing her again.

He unbuttons her pajama shirt and removes it and throws it on the floor. He begins kissing her neck while caressing her left breast with makes her moan his name. He continues kissing her down to between her breasts, stomach, and removes her pajama bottoms and throws them on the floor. He then begins leaving kisses and love bites on her thighs which makes her moan even more. He kisses back up her body to her lips. Julia pushes him over and unbuttons his pajama shirt and kisses his neck and chest passionately. She removes his shirt and throws it to the floor. She straddles him which makes him more and it puts a smile to her face. She sits up and removes his bottoms and throws them on the floor. She goes back up to straddling him and kisses him with passion. He kisses back and flips her over onto her back. He spreads her legs and teases her by kissing her chest again which drives her crazy. She grabs his face and looks him in the eyes "some teasing and do it now." He laughs and enters into her with a wham and she moans like crazy. They continue kissing, and moaning with I love yous until they both climaxed. They laid together out of breath and in bliss. When William looked at the bed, "I believe we destroyed the bed." He said and they both laughed and kissed and fell asleep.

(1 hour Later)

William woke up still wondering what the letter said, but he didn't want to wake Julia. He gently flipped her to the side and placed the sheet over her. He gets up and puts his pajama back on and looks around on the bed and doesn't know what is funnier. Julia with just a sheet covering her naked gorgeous body or the pillows, comforter and the lamp that fell on the floor when they were rocking the bed. He goes back to the desk and grabs the letter and looks through it with the side lamp. He begins deciphering the words and writing them down on the desk paper. When Julia wakes up and smiles and laughs at his sex hair.

"You couldn't give up, William?"

He looks back at her and smiles.

"Get up and I will show you what the letter said."

She gets up and grabs her pajamas and put them on and notices the lamp on the floor and puts in back on the side table. She continues buttoning up her pajama top and goes over to William.

"Luckily, the letter was only folded once…but I believe I have it." He says and gives her the letter.

Julia reads the letter out loud while she put her hand in William's hair and begins teasing it. William listens to her while he enjoys her hand in his hair.

She hands back the letter to William and he says "this is what our thief was trying to get"

"Presumably Mr. Newsome has hidden something for _Boopsy_."

"And someone may be trying to kill Henry in order to keep her from finding it."

(Another Extended Scene)

"Well, William it's very late, so let's continue our investigation tomorrow before the wedding."

"Yes you're right Julia, let's go to bed." William gets up and turns off the lamps. When he turns around and sees Julia laying on the bed naked.

"Maybe we can go for round two, William." She says seductively

He approaches her with a smile and they make passionate love again.

(The Next Morning)

William comes out of him and Julia's room in his tuxedo yawning. The Inspector comes out of his room and walks to him.

"Murdoch? Sleep well." He says with a wink

William looking embarrassed "oh you heard us…sir?"

"I did. I woke up to get a glass of water, when I heard the doctor say _onto round two, William_ …" Inspector said and winked again.

"Sir I am sorry if we kept you up…"

"Don't worry about it Murdoch…but did you find out anything out about the letter?"

"Yes, sir…it seems Mr. Newsome left something for Miss Newsome."

"What did he leave her?"

"I am just about to ask her, sir."

"Good job Murdoch."

The End


End file.
